creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raidra
User_talk:Raidra/Archive_1 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_2 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_3 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_4 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_5 New Talk Page Smell, Gone! Take that! Jay Ten (talk) 00:21, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Try This Link, Zelda! https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfsiC3OLVf-5sx9vCG70nryBdskH-ggIP [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:05, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Frog Tales I'm glad! Lol, poor guy. He missed out on sleep and money! Heh, childhood toys, the cause of 90% of all traumas. Thanks mom and dad. I think our frog finally moved on, which is great, because it wouldn't shut up for 24 hours (I had to sleep with earplugs in). I was really wondering how its vocal cords could handle that. I saw that you were Salutatorian in High School, congratulations! It makes a lot of sense to me as I can just imagine that you like to look up things that you don't know or aren't sure about. Smart Raidra is smart :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 14:52, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :How would that work? Would you have to buy frog legs and then try to manage a bunch of restaurants that have them as menu items? I've got a game called Capitalism 2 which allows you to go into business with a certain product (Paper, PC's, Car Parts, etc) and you try to do well enough that you can run the competition out of business or buy them up. I wonder if the game has frog legs! Probably not. Lol, bootleg merchandise is one of the most hilarious things on the planet. :I don't feel so smart. I never thought of answers like these in school: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2KucWHrvCE My bookshelves are full and I need a third one, but I don't have any room for one. One of these days when I get my own house, I'll probably have a room dedicated to bookshelves XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 16:01, May 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I've never seen that film. Is its ending as wildly debated and dissected as American Psycho's? Man, that movie had such a confusing ending, but it was neat once I started coming up with and reading some potential explanations for it. You know how some machinists have to wear earplugs to protect their ears so that they don't go deaf? I bet ranchers on frog farms would have to do that too. ::In one of my Math classes we got extra credit for making Math related posters. I made the "Find X" "Here it is" into a poster. I don't remember if I actually got credited for that one or not. I also came up with a poster that had an alternative saying to Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally (P.E.M.D.A.S), it was Please End My Day At School. My Math teacher actually found that funny. My favorites are: the milk, naming shapes, and give an example of a risk. She wasn't wrong! Pizza Hut roof was the best of the shapes, but now Pizza Hut roof hardly exists anymore because all the new Pizza Hut buildings are flat topped. But then they'd expect to be able to borrow them and probably won't pay the late fees D: [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 16:45, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :::It is a pretty intense movie with dark humor and weirdness. There's a scene where the main character is naked and he is chasing a prostitute through a building with a chainsaw; you just can't forget that. Another scene that stuck with me is when he runs by an ATM and it has text that says "Feed" come across it. He then finds a cut and puts it into the ATM. It is a strange film, but it is also done in a rather artful way, despite how crude some of the subject matter might sound. I still haven't seen Inception yet XD :::Unfortunately, his next endeavor was working at a cricket farm. *chirp, chirp, chirp* :::Heh, you are brave. I would never have done that in college. Speaking of moochers, whenever I go over to my friends' house one of the first things I do is check the fridge. I'll check regardless of whether or not I'm hungry/thirsty because I just like to see what they have in there, lol. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:12, May 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Why yes it is! I actually have the clip right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ruw9fsh3PNY (An F-bomb gets dropped and some blood spilt) The film manages to be consistently disturbing and hilarious at the same time, that's what I try to go for with most of my writings. ::::What a rude moron. At least when I do it, it's because I find it funny (I'm weird) and the general house rule is that anything in that particular fridge is fair game to anyone. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:02, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Do you have an plans in regards to watching it? If not, I'll tell you one of the theories that is hinted at throughout the film. I don't want to ruin the genius of the film if you plan on watching it. Also, boo! You beat me to the Batman joke. :::Yes, but the version I read had the person who left the note pee in the coffee. I used to spend a lot of time on Snopes back in the day. They changed their layout a while ago, I don't know if it still in effect, but I really disliked the changes. One of my favorite one's is the college professor who gets the same paper each year and grades it higher. He states, "I've seen that paper four years in a row now and I like it a little better each time I read it." :::Yesterday I finished Sunrider: Liberation Day (a Visual Novel) and oh boy! It has one of the best and most powerful stories I've ever experienced. The Sunrider series revolves around a man named Kayto Shields and the spaceship he commands called Sunrider which always defies the odds. It was such an uplifting and then crushing story that it nearly brought me to tears. My second favorite character died in a very sad way to top everything off :( Toward the end a situation arose where a super weapon with the power to destroy a planet was mounted to a ship (it was aimed at Kayto Shield's home planet and by this point in the story he had literally lost everything else dear to him). The Sunrider ended up getting crippled and all of its weapons were fried while surrounded by enemy forces. Kayto Shields realized that he had been wrong in having lost everything in his life and ordered the crew to abandon ship and stayed behind. He proceeded to give a speech throughout an open channel about defying the odds, the blood that had been spilled, how much his crew meant to him and how he was going to save everyone as he rammed the Sunrider into the ship with the doomsday weapon on board, destroying both it and the Sunrider, all while choking up and seeing the ghost of his deceased sister (whether or not it was real or hallucination is ambiguous). Here's a picture, though the ~Fin~ was photoshopped into it: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/PRQ7ZTPItrg/maxresdefault.jpg I kind of needed someone to talk to about it XD My excitement for Sunrider 3 is through the roof! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:59, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "One a Day Tutorialite!" Message I haven't been able to watch all of the tutorial videos myself. I've barely gotten through the first one as I've been busy researching sites to upload games on such as Steam and whatnot. I've also been working on a new Haunting Hour review. I can't seem to find a site to watch the second part of The Most Evil Sorcerer episode. I might try the link on my Dreamcatcher review again to see if the second part is on there. I got a message back from Mr. Duplin about my questions on game design and he told me to check out this program called Unity3D. I looked into it and it seems like a decent program. Though, I'm going to start small by learning some basic programming skills and work my way up to 3D game creating. Though I need to ask him about where to start for programming. Should I start with either C++ or Javascript? Since I'm using Windows 7 Ultimate on my computer, what program would work best for that operating system? I've recently completed what I call a "Concept Sheet" for a game I'm dubbing "Project: Vintage Mouse". If you're interested in seeing the sheet, let me know. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:47, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Good morning Hi there! I hope all is going well with you! You and I may not talk much, which I admit sucks, however if anything is on your mind that you feel like sharing, feel free to tell me! I'll help you out, other than that, I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day! Luigifan100 13:41, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Bane of Existence It is debatable whether Patrick Bateman (points to you if you get the reference :P) killed anyone or if it was all in his mind. Toward the very end of the film he calls someone (a lawyer, I think) and confesses to all the killings, particularly the guy he murdered while Hip to be Square played, only to be told that his joke isn't funny and that he is very much alive. It is very possible that all the killings played out inside of his head as a form of stress relief. However, Bateman has another thought and that is he will never be caught no matter what he does and how much he tries to get caught. Cracked has been my replacement site, though there navigation is pretty horrible too. I just use google to locate their Urban Legends articles and then click on the related articles. I've probably got a couple of days time split between Cracked and Snopes. I really find Urban Legends interesting! Clever wrongdoers are hard to stay mad at in some cases, lol. It was! There is quite a bit more that I didn't mention, but basically you find out that someone on the crew is a time traveler (what is done is pretty much done as she doesn't want to create a paradox because it could destroy every single universe) and may or may not be God. It wasn't pulled from thin air either as it was hinted on in the first installment in a vague manner. So you have all these emotional things happening and twist after twist only to find out that "Boom!" God may be fighting alongside you. Probably next year or 2018 as Liberation Day came out in March. I'm kind of expecting them to make a spin-off to help fund it, much like they did with Liberation Day (the first Sunrider game was free). You too! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:44, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :You're hip, but not a square! Bateman is a reference to Norman Bates from Psycho (which American Psycho takes loose inspiration from). Heh, that would be a funny way to end it. :I know what you mean. The ones that have to do with beds and bedrooms are the worst (and best), or being home alone when you are home alone. That's bad, you panicked yourself that much? I am sorry to hear that :( I need contacts or glasses for everything. My eyesight is pretty much gone and quite frankly I will be surprised, but very happy, if I don't go blind at some point in my life. On the bright side, my awful hearing might improve, lol. :That is true. Liberation Day was negatively received at its release, but the developers listened and extended the ending as well as added a whole non-canon side story where you go back in time and try to prevent the destruction of the Sunrider, so if the next one is awful, then they'll fix it and make it good because they care. The picture I showed you is where the game originally ended and I think that a lot of the negative reception had to do with people thinking that Kayto died (even though he didn't and the extended ending showed that a certain prisoner on the Sunrider had dragged him off the bridge and into an escape pod). Good night, sleep tight! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:28, May 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah! That would be terrible. I have seen my fair share of gruesome things and nothing comes close to bothering me as much as eye stuff. Ick and barf. ::Glad to hear that today was a good day and that you got some sun. I'm actually really tired because that frog was going all night and it was hot, so I didn't fall asleep until after 5 AM, so this works out for me too. Alrighty, talk to you tomorrow! Good night :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:03, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm glad to have read that your mom got her stitches removed! What a relief that must have been. :::I was inspired by Sunrider and downloaded a Visual Novel game engine called Ren'Py. As luck would have it, the two of us are getting along quite well, with only minor hiccups here and there. Anyway, I've begun to turn Ikarigatari into a Visual Novel: :::(Please note that the background images aren't mine and are mere placeholders). I'm looking into purchasing a Drawing Tablet, that way I can draw up some character sprites and backgrounds on my computer. I feel that is going to be harder than programming, to be honest. I'll also need to find or make some music. You can find a couple of more screenshots of Ikarigatari if you scroll down to the first post by Vroom Vroom: http://vroomvroom.freeforums.net/thread/2/anime-manga-discussion?page=1313 That's pretty much been my whole day :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 00:52, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::I was messaging you when you messaged me. I am reading your message and will get back to you with a response (I didn't want you to think that I ignored nearly everything you said). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 00:55, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :::If I can get Empyre to protect my talk page from editing, then your plot will be foiled :T :::So that's the backstory for the Chicken Man on Family Guy! :::I don't know, that's odd. Maybe you just get super excited from sports? I've never cared for sports, so I couldn't tell you. Ah, that's a neat silver lining. Yeah, them Plague Doctors look terrifying. I can't believe they dressed like that, it was more apt to spread fear than to calm people, such silliness. :::The Ronald McDonald you describe sounds like a creeper, lol. Ooh, sounds like a challenge! Now I'm going to have to watch it before bed. Luckily, the underside of my bed is filled with junk and I always sleep with my closet door open. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:12, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Actually... https://31.media.tumblr.com/95cd0a07981cbddaa0329b10f178a2e3/tumblr_inline_mwionxp8Et1r2vjsj.gif (she gave herself hickies with the vacuum so she could convince her cousin that she had a boyfriend, that's what all the dots are). ::I've seen my fair share of stupid replies on Jeopardy! but that one might just take the cake. I guess you can stab who is trying to poison you with the bayonet, but it wouldn't be the first thing I'd choose when being gassed. ::Haha. I like garlic a lot, so I'm usually super safe. Werewolves are what you should be afraid of, I mean where in the heck are you going to get a silver bullet from? At least you can fashion a stake and buy garlic at the store XD My favorite was when Mayor West was standing guard over Quagmire (who had slept with Loretta and was going to get beat up by Cleveland) and was dressed up as a British Guard and then started chuckling to himself and stated, "I'm sorry. I have failed you." and then walked off. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:36, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :There is hardly any telling when it comes to Tomoko. This is what happens when she tries studying for a test: http://www.slide.world-three.org/read/its_not_my_fault_that_im_not_popular/en/0/96/page/1 (clicking on the picture will take you to the next page) :That is hilarious. I would never have even thought of air freshener (granted, it wouldn't work, but it would be some form of resistance, lol). I dunno. Most of them Plague Doctors had pretty loony ideas and only made things worse. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:58, June 1, 2016 (UTC) I like how WataMote covers even the small, unimportant things like that XD I recommend both the Anime and the Manga. Killers want clean smelling rooms too! You know you are in bad hands when you'd rather have Plague Doctors :| That's good! Let me know when you finish it :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:00, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: That's awesome news. Let her know we're all still thinking about her. Have a good one! Jay Ten (talk) 19:31, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "It's Getting ill In Here! So Take off and Get Me Medicine!" Message I used to sing the song "It's Getting Hot in Here!" Quite a few times in Elementary School and the teachers would get mad at me but I didn't understand why because I thought the song was about coming up with a solution to being stuck in hot building on a summer's day. Years later when I listen to the song again, I realize it had a completely different meaning. It was about sex in a hot building on a summer's day! (Much gasping ensues). So I added a new part to the Haunting Hour Pasta. This is the link to it: http://pastebin.com/FuzBetTz Have you heard of a YouTuber named Mr. Nightmare? He's kind of like Blameitonjorge in the sense that he makes content related to horror or just creepy things in general. Here's one of his latest videos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiNQY9Ay6qM [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:44, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Non-Hostile Talk Page Take Over There is a list of names that they proposed before settling on what it is now, but I cannot find it. The only one I can fully remember (and my favorite) was: I'm Not Unpopular, I'm Just Trying to Protect my Virginity. It is still unknown who the author and artist of the series is. They both go by the alias Nico Tanigawa (Nico is Japanese for Cat) and they've only appeared in public twice. The first time they were wearing cat masks and the second time they were behind closed doors and the winner of a lottery got to meet with them (no idea if they were wearing masks or not). I know the author is male and the artist is female and that both are incredibly shy, but that is about it. Heck if I wasn't able to locate a picture of the author despite all of this though: http://i.imgur.com/gwm884Q.jpg (don't ask how and he is the one with his back turned). I feel like that's something my town's hospital would do. Thankfully, most people get shipped to the next city over for surgery. They angered the good surgeon and she left, so now we are stuck with incompetent idiots who either kill or screw up people (I have a friend that has had each of these things happen to two of his relatives courtesy of them). That's when you should be able to tell the surgeon to feel his/her own liver :( Cool! Let me know when you post it. I have to read something of Azu's first, but I'll get to yours soon! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:53, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :Me too! "Oh toes are on the feet, silly me! I got them mixed up with fingers." Sweet! I'll leave you some feedback on it soon, probably tomorrow. Good night! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:41, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Having someone on the case named Palmer adds a layer of irony to the situation. Saturday Night Live needs to do a sketch about someone ending up with a finger that is a toe. ::That feeding choice was a pretty big lapse in judgement (I guess so is feeding a wolf eel by hand, but feeding something that looks like your fingers is just bad). I have pretty slender fingers, so a toe transplant would not work out in my favor at all. ::That's the best kind of turn though XD[[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:41, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I'd crush the bones, put them in a KFC box and throw it out with the garbage. No would suspect a thing! I'm not helping, am I? I'm going to read over what you posted today, sorry for the delay. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:26, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :::I read through it and I can't wait for Chapter 2 :D I like how everyone always listens to Ripley. When he suggests something, everyone agree on it and does it. It was a nice small gaze into PTSD. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 18:27, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :::No es morte (no idea if that even works as a sentence, lol)? The pretty princess and the reactions he got was too much for poor little ol me. Dear, oh dear, I hope you don't see my post about embarrassing things done in middle school/high school, lol. :::All those things about Ripley and how he is obeyed are put across fairly subtley, so it might not be necessary (not trying to tell you what to do or boss you around, just letting you know that it is easily observed because you did a good job with your storytelling). I just like it because it shows, as you say, how much wise and experienced he is. There's also the fact that he is a lizard man which most people would probably let handicap them, but he's all, "Nah, inappropriately conceived notions aren't going to bother or hold me back." The series should end with Ripley disguising himself as a human and becoming a world leader. In all seriousness, I would love to see Ripley put in an ever greater position of power (even though where he is at is really high up, all things considered). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 03:03, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::No way! I just took a complete shot in the dark! I ripped "No es" from "No es bueno" and Morte from "Post Mortem". All the far way train stops in the world aren't going to help with that XD ::It would make sense that a lizard person would face discrimination when people are so good at discriminating against each other, unfortunately. I really like your idea. I like the thought of someone who has been discriminated against toughening up and finding a way to channel it positively instead of getting caught up over the fact that they were discriminated against. I catch myself trying to shove in plots that don't fit with characters or vice versa and I always end up saying to myself, "No. Find a better and more fitting way to do it. Don't dishonor/misrepresent the character." I do like the idea of the heroes having to deal with mind control and then figure out who is and isn't in on it. ::I bought a game called Hearts of Iron IV and it lets you play as any country that was existence during World War II and its prelude/epilogue (1936-1948). I chose to play as Canada and I ended up having the country turn to Fascism, leave the Allied Forces, team up with the Soviet Union and declare war on the United States. The Canadian Empire won and conquered all of the US thanks to the intervention of their Soviet allies. Oh, and I was incredibly evil and waited until 9 am of Christmas Day in 1939 to declare war (I had to be sure everyone was awake and opening presents) :D Merry Christmas from Canada to You, we've brought you a free invasion for Christmas! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:50, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Bacon Fever!" Message Did you ever have that moment where you were thinking of bacon and really wanted some but we're caught in a situation where you didn't have access to it? I'm kind of in that situation right now. God I want some bacon! I've been so caught up in learning about coding and whatnot recently. Sometimes, I have the issue of not knowing what I want to to work on for the day. Eenie Meenie Miney Moe and coin flipping can only get me so far in terms of decision making. Blogger, the site where my Haunting Hour reviews are, have an "anonymous" option in the comments section that allows you to comment without the need for a Google account. If you're going to review every review, leaving comments on Blogger would be the best way to go. I have a new review that I plan on uploading later today and it's on part two of The Most Evil Sorcerer episode. That's 14 down and 3 to go before I'm done with season two. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 09:14, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Just got your message Hi! I just got your message, I'll be wishing the best for your mother and I'll pray for her, that sort of thing is very serious, but God works in mysterious ways. I'll be here to give support like the Luigi I am! Hang in there, it may be rough and sad to think about, but remember, someone always has it worse, (not that I'm saying what you're going through is not a big deal of course, since it is a big issue.) Take it easy! Luigifan100 14:08, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Reply to Newest Family Situation Message that's nice your mom's recovery has gone well. Wishing you and your family the best. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 19:15, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Very glad to hear that the recovery is still going along well. Sounds like your just about out of the woods with it. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 22:54, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Your reviews are certainly among the most valued feedback that I receive on my stories. You certainly demonstrate that you read the stories and give real, meaningful constructive criticisms, and the advice you give is highly valuable to me as a writer. I am very happy to hear that your family situation has leveled out into a postive finale. I have always lived by the "family first" ideal, and I would react in the same manner if I had a similar situation at home. Writing and reviewing simply has to take a back seat to the more important issues. As always, thank you for all you do in support of my writing, and as soon as I have a new story posted, I'll be looking forward to your review. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 03:35, June 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: Reviews Wishing you the best right back :) --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 17:03, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Dr. Pepper's Doctor License Under The Microscope" Message So today, the funniest thing happened. I was looking up an episode list for The Haunting Hour and I forgot an episode in season two. The episode is called Night of The Mummy and I don't remember too much about the actual episode itself. I thought the next episode was going to be Headshot, which is one of the more well known episodes of the series. I've been working on a pong game in Unity and all of the basic components have been fully programmed (i.e Movement of the ball and rackets, stage design, basic physics, etc.) However, I still need to figure out how to program things like sound, a scoring system, etcetera in Unity. I'm going to look up tutorials for that later today or tomorrow. The tutorial for building the pong game was rather easy to follow although I did have some pitfalls along the way, specifically in the coding department. Oh well, we can't always get it perfect the first time, right? You can leave the comments on my Blogger pages since the comment section there doesn't get archived after 30 days of inactivity. I think the Creepypasta wiki is the only wiki I've seen archive blog comment sections after 30 days of inactivity. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 09:52, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Amazing Riff-Based Alliteration I'm gonna sound like kind of a dick for saying this, but I actually forgot about that. Really sorry about forgetting; there's been a lot going on recently, and I've been Riffing less, so that slipped my mind. I could start work on it now though. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 15:07, June 6, 2016 (UTC) UPDATE: I just finished Riffing it. If you give me your email, I could email it. Or, if you're not comfortable with that, I could just send it to you. Whatever I do, tell me what you think. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:52, June 6, 2016 (UTC) UPDATE 2: I just sent the Riff via email. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 14:44, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "How To Make Shrunken Heads" Message When I was about eight or nine years old, I was really into stuff related to ancient Egyptian culture. I remember watching Scooby Doo: Where's My Mummy? Over and over again. I even attended an Egyptian themed party when I was younger. Surprisingly though, I never owned the Goosebumps mummy book. I do however remember watching the TV episode based on the book. From what I understand, the Goosebumps mummy plot and the Haunting Hour mummy plot have very little in common apart from one of the main character's relatives working at a museum. I won't spoil the Haunting Hour mummy plot right now as I'll save that for the review after I finish another Haunting Hour review. I might release the review a week earlier than usual depending on how I feel. So I've recently found out that some of the evidence in the Travel Channel show, Ghost Adventures had faked some of the evidence it captured of ghosts and whatnot. However, sources don't seem to specify which evidence has been faked so I don't completely buy this claim just yet. I remember watching the show when I was nine or ten years old. Travel Channel had a bunch of ads for it as it was a brand new show at the time. The first episode I remember watching was their first investigation of various buildings of Virginia City, Nevada. I was watching this episode at night since it premiered at 9pm and the only source of light I had was the glow of my TV. I also lived on a dead end street right across from the water and the street was dimly lit as well. Most of the episode was boot shakingly scary to me but the moment that sealed this episode as one of the scariest moments of my childhood (alongside the Powerpuff Girls episode Speed Demon) was the scene where the Ghost Adventures crew (Zack, Nick, and Aaron) went into this room and I think it was Zack who asked the potential spirits who was in the room. The next thing I knew, a fucking brick flew across the dimly lit black and white room, a piece of wood fell down, and the crew scrambled the hell out of there screaming and fleeing for their lives. When I say that, I mean no exaggeration! I later went onto the Travel Channel's website and found a poll relating to Ghost Adventures. This poll listed all of the available episodes they had out at the time (which was at least five or six) and the question went something like this: "What did you think was the scariest episode of the series?" When I went to select the Virginia City one, it wasn't on there. I don't even think they had a "None of The Above" type of answer. I was upset and questioned why the episode that scared me the most wasn't there. I would've at least expected there to be some type of joke answer like "Zack's Face" or something but that also wasn't one of the options. They may not have included the Virginia City episode on there because it wasn't an actual episode at all! Instead it was a 2004 documentary that was almost feature length. The second scariest episode of the series in my eyes was the episode where they investigated Bobby Mackey's for the first time (I think they re-investigated it sometime later in the series). The Poveglia Island episode was pretty intense too. I haven't watched the show recently but I'm thinking of catching up if I can find the latest episodes on TV or the internet. So I went to GameStop and MovieStop a couple of days ago. I wanted to originally get a 2DS and a copy of either Pokemon X of Pokemon Alpha Sapphire but my mom said "Nuh! Only use the gift card your brother gave you for your birthday, k thanks bye!" I ended up buying a copy of Fallout 4 for about 35 bucks which is cheaper than some of the other copies there. At MovieStop I got Hugo and Bad News Bears Go to Japan since those were the only movies there that interested me. I really wanted to get Spirited Away (for myself) and The Peanuts Movie for my brother as a birthday gift since his birthday is coming up in July. I didn't find a copy of those movies over there however. We might go to a bigger MovieStop sometime later since like the MovieStop I went to, they're also going out of business. BNB: Go to Japan looked so weird, I had to buy it just to see what kind of crazy things are in there. I mean if takes place in Japan so naturally you'd expect something wild and crazy like Godzilla destroying the baseball stadium during the bears vs Japan baseball match and the teams coming together to stop the beast with swearing, lead baseballs (because lead counters radiation which is what I imagine Godzilla is made up of), and last but not least, Hiyao Miyazaki bursting out of Mount Fuji as a giant totoro creature thing and finishing off Godzilla by throwing him into the sun and walking away from a cool explosion. Also throw in some Samurai Ninja Robo Geishas who are kitsunes and you'll be fine. If the movie turns out to be bad, I'll just rewrite it into something better. Like maybe the ball players can be like actual bears and they will be drawn in the style similar to We Bear Bears but they're cubs. One player can be a grizzly. One can be a panda, one can be a polar bear, one can be a sun bear, and so on. I haven't seen any other Bad News Bears film before so I don't have that high of expectations for this movie. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 06:43, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Rise of the Lizard People Lol, probably. I'd like to think that they just get along though XD *Imagines the bat man as a human-baseball bat hybrid*. Wasn't Wolverine meets the Silver Surfer one such plot XD That's awful and is shameful. It shows that some comic book writers don't understand the material and can't be bothered with research :( Excellence sounds neat (from a character perspective, sounds like a meanie-face). Speaking of presents, I made the Atomic bomb and dropped one on Dehli, India and another on Paris, Spain (Spain conquered France). The whole world is topsy-turvy! I like him already! XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 16:11, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :I approve and I really did the color! I love both Venom and Carnage (am really disappointed that we never got to see Carnage in film). Spider-Man 3 left things set up for Carnage too (Dr. Connors still had a sample of the Symbiote after the film ended). I like Excellence based upon what information you've given me. I look forward to seeing him get defeated because of his cockiness; that's always fun to watch. The earlier games are the same, except less advanced. Although, Hearts of Iron III is supposedly more complicated. I have to tell you that IV is a brain buster and I had to watch YouTube videos to figure out how to play it. I'm 12 hours in and cannot for the life of me figure out how to make planes and boats work (so I've been cheating and using console commands to teleport my troops to different continents, lol). This sort of difficulty is normal of Paradox's games as Crusader King II took me 8 hours to learn. I'll talk to you later, my neck is killing me. Sorry for such a short reply compared to what you had typed. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 14:13, June 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you! Yeah, it is a lot better. I have to go back in on Monday to get it adjusted again, but that's normal for whenever I get it adjusted. ::Don't know if I'll actually hate him or not. I always found Venom to be sort of funny, really. Yep, every single one was set during World War II. Paradox likes to make time period based strategy games. Haha XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:23, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, newer entries sometimes stray too far from their roots either because the company thinks they can do more things and lose focus, or because they don't understand what made the earlier game(s) great. There are also a lot of cases where another company gets put in charge of making a sequel/prequel/remaster due to reasons and not having a clue or wanting to try and make it their own thing. :::That's cool. At first I just saw you say "there was an alligator..." and I was like, "oh god!" XD My graduation was just going home and my parents telling me, "Yay, you made it" and me saying "Thanks, now let me go get out of this cap and gown." That's pretty much my preferred graduation tho, because I didn't have to deal with people after coming home from it and got to relax. Lol. What if everyone else went to Disney Land, but left her wherever and sent her photos of it? XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:00, June 12, 2016 (UTC) ::It may take me a very long time to respond for a couple of days, because E3, the Electronic Entertainment Expo, has started and it can be mentally exhausting for more than a few reasons. I watched Electronic Arts press conference when it aired 4 hours ago and boy did it disappoint. It was 50% sport game footage (doesn't interest me, but fine) and then 30% videos of people talking about the games that I actually cared about seeing footage for. It really seemed as if EA forgot about E3 and realized it was two days away so they cobbled together some random stuff. I was super hyped to see their Star Wars presentation, but they were just like, "Yeah, we've got these companies working on Star Wars games for us. Here's a video of our employees staring blankly off into space." It was really frustrating, especially since everyone that has looked at the Star Wars video game news in the last year, would know that those companies were involved in making Star Wars games. Here's the video if you are interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrIEW7woFFo ::Here's hoping that Bethesda and Microsoft don't disappoint. My fingers are crossed for an Elder Scrolls 6 announcement, though the rumor is that they are doing a remaster of Elder Scrolls 5, which came out 5 years ago >:( Super excited though. E3 always gets me more excited than Christmas even though it tends to disappoint. But yeah, that's where I'll be, for better or worse :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 00:09, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "(Insert Mummy Pun Here)" Message Today I had a dentist appointment. I had to get some fillings and due to my sensory issues, they gave me laughing gas. I did fall asleep a couple of times during the procedure but it did not fully knock me out. All it did was make me feel numb and relaxed although I did feel pain a couple of times. I also felt kind of lightheaded and I remember laughing uncontrollably for a brief moment. The first time I breathed in the gas, the smell of bubble gum was really strong but then waned as the procedure went on. The gas was supposed to make me less aware of my surroundings and I wasn't supposed to have that great of an idea about what happened but I guess that only applies to certain individuals. I came back to my senses fairly quickly when the procedure was over though. Apparently one of the dentists thought it was a great idea to use their pen as a pointer because I noticed some black stuff on my teeth when the procedure was done. I thought one of the marks was a cavity at first. I had some pain on the left side of my mouth but it's improving though I need to be careful for the next couple of days. From what I understand, Zack was the one who had to wear a mask on investigations of old places because his lungs grew weaker from investigating dusty places or places with excess mold and whatnot. He would wear the mask on investigations of places like mental hospitals and whatnot. I remember the crew all wearing masks at one point since they were investigating a place with asbestos which from what I heard is bad for your lungs. Kanye reacting to the poll: You know imma gonna let you finish but Sledgehammer was the best Peter Gabriel song of all time! Is the Nepharos guy supposed to be a human platypus bunny crocodile creature? I'm not saying the design is bad. I'm just curious if that was the design choice you were going for. The different forms based on hieroglyphics was a pretty cool idea though. It really ties into the Pharaoh aspect of the character really well. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:34, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Expert of Ancient Emojiology" Message Oh okay yeah I can now understand what you were doing with the design now. Thanks for the clarification! I'm currently working on a new Haunting Hour review and I'm trying to think of things to say about it. I got something about some of the songs and I started talking about the twist. I've been kind of busy this week and I need to finish the review by Friday. If not, then according to the urban legend, all of Earth's rhinos will rise up and destroy the Alaskan population (They REALLLY don't like Sarah Palin). So Blameitonjorge has a new video up. I think his videos are at their best quality when you watch them at night when it's quiet and you're sitting in front of your glowing screen, which may be your only source of light at that moment. I'm going to watch it as soon as I get done posting this message. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 05:32, June 12, 2016 (UTC)